December 21, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:01 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:01 Dragonian King hi lily what's up 6:02 Flower1470 nothing much Peep and I are thinking of branching out and fiding new anime to watch 6:04 Dragonian King ooo why? Do you not like Zexal anymore? HAVE YOU FINALLY SUBMITTED TO UH... SOMETHING? and my non-zexal ways :D 6:05 Flower1470 No yu-gi-oh is great. We're going to spend out winter break watching the original. I guess dueling gets kinda boring once you know there's so much more out there 6:06 Dragonian King oh YOU SHOULD WATCH THE POKEMON ANIME tbh I've never watched it but yeah 6:07 Flower1470 we might anyway There aren't many that.... uhh...... are appropriate.... for her 6:07 Dragonian King ooo yeah japan's standards for what's kid-friendly are a little uh... lower 6:08 Flower1470 YES 6:08 Dragonian King Which I'm sure you know by watching sub 6:08 Flower1470 O_o o_O yes. I cant believe i let her watch it 6:08 Dragonian King you're a bad, bad big sister jk 6:08 Flower1470 She looked away at some parts LOL 6:10 Dragonian King Speaking of Zexal, I'm going to work on HOT DOGS some more 6:11 Flower1470 ...ok yes im a horrible sister im ashamed 6:11 Dragonian King You know what's horribler though? 6:12 Flower1470 my lost innocence? JK JK 6:12 Dragonian King no 6:12 Flower1470 no, what? 6:12 Dragonian King SpongeBob SquarePants 6:12 Flower1470 :rofl: 6:13 Dragonian King (trollface) 6:14 Flower1470 Anyway it seem "normal" anime will uh..... gross Peep out...... so I guess we'll have to stick with One Piece, Pokemon, Naruto, etc meanwhile if I get that laptop I want for Christmas I'll watch what i wANT TO MUHAHAHAH 6:15 Dragonian King lol Pokemon is cool :D have you ever played the games? 6:16 Flower1470 nope 6:16 Dragonian King you should they're fun unless you don't have a DS/3DS then you're doomed lol 6:17 Flower1470 Honestly the first time I heard of Pokemon was back in 2011 when Bermuda's avatar was that yellow thing with the crooked tail and I asked him what it was :P 6:17 Dragonian King YOU MEAN PIKACHU 6:17 Flower1470 dont have either of those lol 6:17 Dragonian King PIKACHU PIKACHU PIKACHU 6:17 Flower1470 oh yeah that thing 6:17 Dragonian King pikachu is cool I like Chespin better though 6:17 Flower1470 he's cute :/ you lost me OH AND I LEARNED ABOUT TEAM ROCKET FROM THE AT WIKI 6:18 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/c/ca/650Chespin.png Chespin 6:18 Flower1470 i feel smart :D AWW 6:18 Dragonian King IKR 6:18 Flower1470 I WANT ONE 6:18 Dragonian King it's cute :D 6:18 Flower1470 very :D 6:19 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/7/71/651Quilladin.png Then it turns into Quilladin which I think looks weird lol 6:19 Flower1470 ROFL 6:19 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/1/18/652Chesnaught.png and then it turns into Chesnaught which is one of my personal favorite Pokemon with Chespin of course 6:19 Flower1470 oh yeah evolving or something like that? I know that lol 6:20 Dragonian King But Chespin = by far the cutest of all three :P yea and then mega evolve 6:20 Flower1470 YES 6:20 Dragonian King but chesnaught doesn't have that 6:20 Flower1470 ...mega? nvm 6:20 Dragonian King yea In the latest games some Pokemon can Mega Evolve 6:20 Flower1470 oh cool 6:20 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/7/7e/006Charizard.png like Charizard here 6:20 Flower1470 See im still stuck in my "DUEL MONSTER" state of mind 6:21 Dragonian King which used to be Charmander which evolved into Charmeleon see most Pokemon only have three evolution stages some have two others don't evolve at all but three is the max until mega evolve which is temporary http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/3/36/006Charizard-Mega_X.png and then you get cool-looking stuff like this rambling ends here 6:22 Flower1470 wow POKEMON IS MY NEXT ANIME TO WATCH convince my brother to get a 3DS so i can play it :D 6:23 Dragonian King lol actually if he has a DS you can still play some games 6:24 Flower1470 we dont have anything like that EXCEPT A PIXTER 6:24 Dragonian King i see 6:24 Flower1470 DOES THAT COUNT? 6:24 Dragonian King what's a pixter 6:24 Flower1470 http://elinux.org/Pixter_Multimedia one way to look at it: it's a really old DS 6:25 Dragonian King oh lol 6:26 Flower1470 they dont even make them anymore I used my first one so much it broke or i dropped it or something anyway I have my second one and it has a chipped screen and sides are falling apart You are now away. 6:36 Dragonian King 3 days, 6 hours, 23 minutes, and 3 seconds until Christmas You are no longer away. 6:37 Flower1470 . . . 6:38 Dragonian King (rofl) 6:39 Flower1470 have you ever heard of Hulu? 6:40 Dragonian King yea 6:40 Flower1470 have you ever used it? 6:41 Dragonian King no 6:41 Flower1470 hmm ok You are now away. 6:49 Dragonian King afk dinner give peep my regards when she arrives Loving77 has joined the chat. You are no longer away. 7:13 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:13 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:14 Flower1470 Silly sends his....... "regards" 7:14 Loving77 I see 7:14 Flower1470 lol 7:15 Dragonian King sup peep 7:15 Flower1470 hiccups hurt :( 7:15 Dragonian King ooo hiccups 7:18 Flower1470 they stopped for now but it's been going on all day D: 7:19 Dragonian King ooo 7:23 Flower1470 SILLY THERES THIS SONG BY FALL OUT BOY ITS AWESOME BUT 7:24 Dragonian King BUT WUT 7:24 Flower1470 there's this one part that's a little iffy 7:24 Dragonian King guess what lily 7:25 Flower1470 ....what? 7:25 Dragonian King Silly, Lily, and Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness are the only characters to appear in EVERY episode of Zub 7:25 Flower1470 orly 7:25 Dragonian King yarly 7:25 Flower1470 cool ANYWAY I would link you to the song but it's only that art that's stopping me part* 7:26 Loving77 What's wrong with the part? 7:26 Flower1470 ehhhhhh 7:26 Dragonian King don't tell her lily unless you wanna be an even worser sister horribler* Maybe even horribler than SpongeBob :O 7:27 Flower1470 it references to something. it's not like its IN YOUR FACE The rest of the song is FANTASTIC though 7:28 Dragonian King I don't wanna hear it (hmph) nothing is as good as counting stars 7:29 Flower1470 aww Silly have you ever heard an Imagine Dragons song? 7:31 Dragonian King nope 7:31 Loving77 THEY ARE AWESOME 7:32 Flower1470 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKtPXO5iEnA this is Amsterdam i know many more http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqI78S14Wgg Demons 7:33 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEVeto3LQxg I like this song 7:34 Flower1470 Radioactive: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Thbsg9i2mZ0 ....what am i listening to? 7:34 Dragonian King idk :P 7:34 Flower1470 for real 7:34 Loving77 ... 7:34 Flower1470 i dont 7:35 Loving77 Uhhh 7:35 Dragonian King it's catchy though 7:35 Flower1470 HAHAHA where did you get this? 7:35 Dragonian King I found it on Mario Wiki and I wanted to listen to it so yeah there it is :D 7:36 Flower1470 :rofl: this is the weirdest thing ive ever listened to 7:37 Dragonian King IKR Weird is cool wait haven't you watched zexal? that's pretty weird lol 7:39 Flower1470 I said "listened to" 7:39 Dragonian King oh ZEXAL HAS AUDIO 7:39 Flower1470 O_o Listen to one of our Japanese songs on this wiki you'll hear weird lol Hear Me: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Yr683VLxes ^^^ thats my favorite You are now away. 8:08 Dragonian King soooooooooo... 8:12 Loving77 sooo... 8:15 Dragonian King chat died Lily are there any vegetarians on Zexal? You are no longer away. 8:16 Flower1470 not that we know of 8:17 Dragonian King aww Who would make a good vegetarian? :D 8:17 Loving77 uhhh idk 8:18 Dragonian King I'll make Ugly Hair Man's grandma a vegetarian lol actually no hmm You are now away. File:Glazeddonutmilkshakes.png You are no longer away. 8:35 Flower1470 I spent the last half hour looking up anime. there's something wrong with me 8:36 Loving77 It's ok Lily, I would probably do the same thing. 8:36 Flower1470 but i picked the best ones for us :D 8:37 Loving77 yay 8:37 Dragonian King POKE-AY-MON GOTTA CATCH EM ALL 8:37 Loving77 boo 8:37 Dragonian King doo da dee something ITS NOT BOO ITS COOL BRONK IS IN IT 8:37 Flower1470 ROFL a really skinny Bronk 8:39 Loving77 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyy8SjLcjfE 8:41 Dragonian King File:Cheesecake.png You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:43 Flower1470 CATCH CATCH CATCH 8:44 Dragonian King lolwut they say it wrong It's Poke-ay-mon not Poke-ee-mon 8:47 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:47 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:49 Flower1470 really? I guess im a loser for pronouncing it wrong 8:53 Dragonian King don't worry i didn't know how to pronounce it for a while You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:55 Flower1470 im suddenly very upset hmmm 8:56 Dragonian King ooo 9:00 Flower1470 ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:December 2013